The Prodigy and the Weapons Mistress
by Mr. Dimensional
Summary: It started out as a friend ship. Will it grow during their most dangerous mission yet, or will it fall apart? pairings: NejixTen DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Yay!** Mah first story! I'm so giddy! Anyways, it's time for the story, sooooo…………..

Lights,

Camera,

ACTION!!!

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

'…'Someone's thoughts

The Prodigy 

It was early morning in the village of Konohagakure, around 3:45 A.M. Only one person was known to be up this early, and that person was the weapons mistress Tenten. She was currently on her way to training ground 55 to practice her new technique.

As she was passing the Ichiraku ramen stand, she saw a blonde ninja snoring loudly, head down on the counter. 'Typical Naruto' she thought to herself, as she continued on.

As she reached the training grounds, she was surprised to see a certain Hyuuga Neji sitting under a big oak tree, panting heavily. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw that his hair, normally in a low ponytail, was now hanging loosely off his shoulders, and his shirt was almost attached to his skin, showing off the fifteen-year-old's six-pack.

"Hey Neji," she said, walking over to him and flopping down next to him. Neji opened his eyes, to see his teammate next to him. "Good morning, Tenten," replied the genius. 'Wow, she's…uh..' He noticed what his companion was wearing. Tenten was wearing a blue tank top, which came about two inches above her midriff, shorts that reached to just above her knees, and various weapon holsters. Her hair, he noticed, was still in her two trademark buns.

"Why are you here this early Neji?" Neji shrugged his shoulders. "Just thought I'd get in a little practice before Lee and Gai-sensei showed up." Tenten nodded, and the two sat in silence for a while. "Neji, I wanted to ask a favor," said Tenten suddenly, blushing slightly. Neji nodded. "Can you, uh, possibly help me with my new technique?" It didn't take long for Neji to decide. "Sure," he said, standing up. He offered his hand to her. Tenten took it, stood up, and they took their battle stances at opposite ends of the field.

After three to four hours, the two were panting heavily, leaning against the same oak tree as before. "Good technique," panted Neji, wiping his brow. "Thanks," replied Tenten, right before passing out.

Neji caught her just before she hit the ground. 'She looks so…peaceful,' he thought before scooping her in his arms and setting off for her house.

Neji was lost in his own thoughts when he heard a cough off to his right. He turned to see Tenten's mom standing in their house's doorway. "Her room is upstairs, first in the left," said Tenten's mom. "Hai," he replied, setting off to find her room.

As Neji walked into her room, he wasn't surprised to see a set of katanas on the wall to his left. He was, however, surprised to see hand-stitched Neji plushies scattered around the top of her bed. He blushed, pulled the comforter of her bed down, placed her in the bed, and covered her up. He then left the room, closing the door behind him.

Several hours later, Tenten woke up in her room. "Why am I here?" she asked out loud. She suddenly remembered Neji. 'He'll be sooo mad at me!!!' She started to dash out of the room, only to run headlong into Neji himself. They tumbled to the floor, Tenten on top of Neji, lips accidentally pressed together.

"Tenten, Neji, there will be no making out in my house!" The tow quickly got up to see Tenten's mom at the top of the stairs, a mischievous smile on her face. "Sorry mom," replied Tenten, shooting past her with Neji in tow, off to training field 55.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, RD here. Hoped you liked the first chapter!!! Thanks to Dreaming101 for the positive encouragement!!! Anyways…

LIGHTS,

CAMERA,

ACTION!

Disclaimer: see chp. 1

The Mission

Neji was being dragged by a stressed out Tenten to training ground 55. "Tenten, slow down, you're gonna rip my arm off," exclaimed Neji. Tenten skidded to a halt. "Gomen Neji, I'm sorry, my mom just pissed me off." Neji smirked. "Neji, Tenten," cried a voice from down the street. The two looked over towards the voice to see Shizune sprinting towards them.

"Tsunade-sama needs you right away," stated Shizune, skidding to a halt on front of them. "Hai, we're on it," replied Neji, sprinting off towards the Hokage tower, Tenten not far behind.

Tenten and Neji burst through the door to the Gondaime's office to see the bodies of Cloud Nin and Konoha chuunin and genin littering the floor. Only four chuunin, two jounin, and the fifth Hokage were alive, but they weren't doing so well against the remaining twenty Cloud Nin.

Neji immediately sprang into action. "Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou," he cried, blocking many cloud nin's chakra points. Tenten made a few hand signs, and unleashed her new jutsu. "Haritsuba (Spitting Needles)!" Suddenly, thousands of senbon needles flew at the enemy ninjas. It took the enemy by surprise, stabbing almost all of them in non-vital organs, and killing a few. As blood flew everywhere, Neji used the distraction to put down a few more enemy ninjas.

"Dammit, they're too strong, retreat," cried the leader. The remaining cloud nin bolted out of the window, jounin hot on their trail.

Tsunade, tired from the fighting, collapsed from exhaustion. "Tenten, get Shizune in here," she panted. "Hai," replied Tenten, bolting out the door. "Neji, get Gai and Lee." Neji nodded, shooting out the window. The last thing Tsunade saw before passing out was Tenten returning with Shizune.

At 6:13 P.M., Gai-sensei and his squad were gathered in the Gondaime's office, ready for the mission report. "Gai, Lee, you two head towards the Hidden Cloud village to search for those attackers," said Tsunade. "Hai," replied the two spandex-wearing freaks, bolting right out the office. Tsunade sighed. "You know, I have no idea how you two put up with them." Tenten smirked. "You get used to them after a while," she said. "Anyways, about the mission," cut in Neji, folding his arms. Tsunade rubbed her temples with her fingers her fingers, saying, "You two are to head to Tanzaku town to ask for any info leading to this man." She held out a picture to Neji, who studied the man in it. He was older than Tenten and Neji combined, around forty, with scars on his face and wiry blue hair.

"You are to leave immediately," said Tsunade after Neji stuffed the picture into his pocket. "Hai," said Tenten and Neji simultaneously, heading out the door.

"We'll meet at the west gate in ten minutes," said Neji. Tenten nodded, and raced off towards her house.

Neji and Tenten, met at the west gate at the appointed time. "Lets go," said Neji, starting out, Tenten close behind.

After about three hours of walking, Tenten said, "Maybe we should get some rest." Neji nodded. The two set up the tent in a small glade and made a small fire. Tenten rummaged in her backpack for a bit, then brought out two cups of instant ramen, and started to cook them.

"Naruto would have a fit," stated Neji, accepting a cup of ramen from Tenten. She giggled, and the two proceeded to eat their ramen.

When the ramen was finished, Neji went to a nearby stream to fill their canteens. When he got back, he saw Tenten, and almost had a nosebleed. She was wearing her hair down, which reached to a little below her shoulders, with a blue camisole t-shirt, and pink pajama bottoms which hugged her curves nicely.

"You like," asked Tenten, noticing Neji staring at her. He shook himself, placed the canteens by their bags, and crawled in the tent.

Tenten crawled in after him to see him remove his shirt and lay down. She then lay a few feet away. "G'night Neji," said Tenten, turning over. "Goodnight Tenten," he replied. After about five minutes the two were both asleep.

How was it everyone? I hoped you liked it!!!

-RD


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, me again! You like so far? No? Then DIE! RAIKIRI!!!! –misses, does a face plant-

Ow, that hurt…. Anyways…

Tenten: RD does not own Naruto

Neji: Now it's LIGHTS,

Camera,

ACTION!!!

Tanzaku town

Neji woke next morning to feel something warm pressing against his side. He turned to see Tenten snuggled against him. Her hair was playing across his chin, with her arm over his chest.

Neji snickered and rose, gently laying Tenten down so as to not wake her. He then proceeded to exit the tent and start his morning routine.

About thirty minutes later, Tenten came out of the tent, in her new trademark outfit, to see Neji cooking fish over the fire. His hair was hanging loose, and he was wearing a new outfit. He was wearing forest-green cargo pants, with a cream-colored shirt with about two inches of fishnet on the sleeves. His forehead protector was still in its usual place on his head.

Tenten walked over to Neji, and took a seat next to him. He handed her a cooked fish with a "Good morning Tenten." She smiled and accepted the fish.

As the two ate their fish in silence, Neji dived at Tenten, knocking her to the ground, as three flaming shuriken occupied the space Tenten's head once had.

Neji stood up and activated his kekkai genkai, or bloodline trait. He looked towards where the shuriken came from to see three people in a tree. He nodded to Tenten, who performed a few hand signs and tossed a single shuriken at their attackers.

"Kage shuriken no jutsu!'' Suddenly, there were millions of shuriken flying towards the enemy. She performed a few more hand signs. "Goukakyuu no jutsu!" A giant fireball engulfed the shuriken as they sailed at the tree.

The fireball-shuriken combo impacted with the tree. Three screams were heard as three bloody and burned bodies tumbled out of it. Neji walked over to them and examined them. "Rouge Cloud ninja," he said, standing back up. He walked over to their packs, tossed the weapons mistress hers, shouldered his, and set off towards Tanzaku town, Tenten beside him.

As they walked towards Tanzaku town, the two were enjoying a pleasant conversation. "So Neji, do you…uh…like anybody in the village," asked Tenten. Neji stopped in his tracks, head bowed. "Who do I like," voiced Neji. " Well, I kind of like y-" before Neji could finish, a dozen kunai flew towards him, five imbedding themselves in his chest, two in each arm, and three in his left leg. "Ack!" Neji collapsed, coughing up blood.

Tenten rushed over to the genius, horror written all over her face. She picked Neji up, hoisted him over her shoulder, and sprinted until she found an inn.

Four hours later, around lunch, Neji woke to excruciating pain in his chest and limbs. He groaned, sitting up with great difficulty. "Neji!" Before he could fully sit up, he was back on his back again, a sobbing Tenten in his arms.

"Neji, I was so worried," sobbed Tenten. Neji reached up and started stroking her silky brown hair. "Shh, shh, I'm ok Tenten," he said. She continued to sob. "Neji, y-y-you st-stopped breathing, and I t-t-t-thought you were d-dead!" Neji rose into a sitting position, pulled Tenten into his lap, and started to rock her back and forth.

Tenten was surprised, to say the least, but it wasn't unpleasant. She sobbed into his shoulder some more, thankful that the one person she would ever like- no, love -was alive. She lifted her head to meet the Hyuuga's eyes. Neji lifted a hand and tucked a strand of Tenten's hair behind her ear. He then cupped her right cheek in his hand, and kissed her.

How long did that kiss last? Five seconds, five minutes, five hours? It didn't really matter to Tenten, though. Nothing else mattered to her except that moment. She reached her hands around his neck and sank into it. Neji wrapped his arms around her small waist. The two sat there kissing for about a minute before they stopped for a breath.

Neji pulled his lips away from Tenten's to stare into her brown orbs. Neji felt a sudden fatigue come over him, and he collapsed back onto his pillow, breathing softly. Tenten smiled, covered the Hyuuga prodigy with a warm blanket, and left to get something to eat.

Neji woke up later that night, feeling refreshed. He sat up, and looked around the room to see Tenten curled up in a chair, sleeping soundly. He looked beside her to see a pair of crutches. He limped over to them, placed them under his arms, and walked out the door.

He was on the first floor of an inn, with a stove, oven, and other kitchen material in the far right corner of the room. He hobbles over to the bar, grabbed an apple out of the basket, and, noticing a sliding screen door, hobbles over to it with the apple stem in his teeth.

He opened the door, and hobbled out onto the deck, and sat staring at the moon, eating his apple. He heard a cough behind him, and turned to see Tenten in the doorway. Neji gave her one of his VERY rare smiles, and beckoned her over. She walked over and stood beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder. They stood there and talked a little, and then Neji turned and hobbles back to his room, Tenten beside him.

Neji awoke next morning to hear birds chirping. He sat there for a while listening to the birds chirping. He then stood up, got dressed, and walked out into the lobby to get something to eat.

As he walked out into the lobby, he spotted Tenten sitting at a table eating a bowl of miso ramen. He limped over and sat beside her. A waiter walked up to him, and he ordered some miso ramen. "Did you have a good sleep," asked Tenten. Neji shrugged. "It would've been good had it not been for the pain in my body," he replied. The waiter returned with his ramen. Neji thanked her, ate his ramen, gathered their things, thanked and paid the owner, and then the two set off for Tanzaku town again.

"There it is," said Tenten, looking over a ridge. "Tanzaku town," said Neji.


End file.
